


all caught up in the eye of the storm

by bellamyblakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, BELLAMY BLAKE LOVES CLARKE GRIFFIN WITH HIS ENTIRE BEING, Bellamy is William, Clarke is Elizabeth, F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Like, Murphy is Jack, Mutual Pining, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, basically its the 100 in the potc au of the curse of black pearl, but instead of the romantic aspects of jack/elizabeth its very friendship oriented, i got hyped up to write this so i hope its okay LOL, major clurphy vibes because i love that brotp, rated this way because i curse occasionally, this is my first au woah, tumblr made me do it tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakru/pseuds/bellamyblakru
Summary: POTC AUClarke Griffin had dreamt for an adventure all her life—but once it’s forced upon her, it’s nothing like the books.Taken captive, Clarke will stop at nothing to go back home...to get back to him.~~When Clarke is taken away from him, Bellamy will team up with someone he grew up hating to save her. It’s the only way.
Relationships: (though bellarke is main focus), Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	all caught up in the eye of the storm

Clarke is Governor Abigail Griffin’s daughter and, at eleven years old, she loved it. Pretty dresses, an amplitude of attention from her mother, with a stellar education, she was raised from the beginning to depict the perfect lady.

Ever since her husband, Jake Griffin, passed away, forcing Abigail to take up the Governor’s position, she raised their daughter alone. Clarke, living an extremely sheltered life courtesy of said mother, found her excitement elsewhere—in books.

She read constantly, thanks to her education, but not about pretty princesses in need of saving. No. She would read about pirates, specifically about their adventures and how they abide by certain principles. Tales of thievery, fighting, romance, friendships, and sorrow—she lived vicariously through their stories. 

Clarke was currently aboard a ship, the _Arkadia,_ on her way to Polis Royal across the sea, with her mother and some of the most important people in the royal navy.

When she woke up on this specific day, she chose to wear her pretty white gown, opened in the front to reveal a pastel pink petticoat. Her mother told her to stay underdeck until they arrived at shore, but she couldn’t help herself—she needed to experience what her heroes felt. She put a small pink bow in her curly blond hair, grabbed her favorite book—a retelling of a young man who found his purpose aboard a pirate ship—and briskly walked towards the funnel of the ship. 

She began singing the song she knew by heart once her bright blue eyes were set on the foggy horizon. 

“ _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up—“_

Miller, a young royal navy officer, tapped her shoulder, scaring her as she swung around, her hand aimed at his face.

He caught it easily, and let out a huff, placing her hand back at her side.

He muttered, “quiet, girl! Have you not heard the stories of the cursed pirates who roam these waters?”

Lieutenant Finn Collins, a young man with shaggy brown hair, interrupted before Clarke could respond.

“That’s enough, Mr. Miller, leave Miss Griffin alone.”

Miller gave a sharp laugh, “this girl was singing a pirate’s song, you know that brings bad fortune. Mark my words.”

Collins rolled his eyes, “I marked them, now go on.”

Miller narrowed his eyes, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and turned around quickly muttering under his breath, “a woman on board is calling for bad luck too, and there are two of them!”

Clarke looked up at Collins, “I think pirates are rather exciting.”

Collins let out a condescending laugh, “think again, Miss Griffin. They are dangerous, loathsome criminals not worth our time. But, alas, to make the world a better place, we have to exterminate the thieving rodents. It is our duty.”

He puffed out his chest at the end of his speech, obviously proud of his morals. Clarke was mouthing the word ‘exterminate,’ having never come across it in her studies. Collins saw her do it and sighed, “it means get rid of. Violently.”

Clarke gasped, appalled that someone would even think of killing another human being for any reason, but her mother came by before she could tell Collins how terrible he was. 

Abby placed both her hands of either one of Clarke’s shoulders, “Lieutenant. I appreciate your dedication to the cause, but I would like you to discuss it elsewhere. I do not want my daughter to have such thoughts in her mind.”

Collins straightened up, and quickly bowed his head at her, “of course, Governor Griffin, I apologize,” and he turned towards the crew.

Clarke turned around to her mother, “actually, I find the topic quite exciting!”

Her mother grimaced and looked at Clarke disapprovingly, but not surprised, “yes. That’s what worries me, dear. I did tell you to stay below deck, didn’t I?”

Clarke gave an apologetic smile and shrugged, “I had to see it for myself, mother,” and turned around, leaning on the edge of the boat. She loved watching the ocean, it’s dark waters full of secrets, stories, and endless possibilities. 

An upside down umbrella floated past her and she tried to see the embroidery, but when she moved to get a clear view, she saw a boy floating in the water.

She yelled and pointed at the soaking child: “Look! Look! A boy in the water!”

Lieutenant Collins ran to the edge, “man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard! Now!”

The crew worked fast, managing to retrieve the boy in a few minutes. 

Collins sighed a breath of relief, “he’s still breathing.”

Miller gasped loudly, “what the fu..” He was staring at a wreckage, pieces of the ship burning and sinking steadily from the same direction the boy came from. 

Abigail exclaimed, “what the hell happened here?” 

Collins stepped up to her, eyes fixated on the disaster, “the ship most likely exploded itself. Many trading ships are filled with gunpowder, it’s not completely uncommon.”

Miller objected, “yeah. A lot of good it did them.”

Everyone looked at him, aghast he would say something so blunt. 

He crossed his arms defensively, “what? Everyone was already thinking it, what harm can come from saying it aloud? This was the work of pirates, obviously.”

Abigail huffed, “where’s the proof of an attack? It was probably an accident. Lieutenant Collins said it's not completely uncommon.”

Collins turned around to the crew, “rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats.”

Abby crouched down to Clarke, “dear, I want you to keep an eye on the boy. He’s in your charge now, be kind to him.”

She nodded vehemently, taking this as a great mission given from her mother. She slowly walked over to the boy, who seemed to be around her age.

She noticed the freckles first, then the dark curls around his tanned face. She sat beside him, and she went to move a curl from his face when his eyes shot open and he suddenly grabbed her wrist.

Clarke gasped, “it’s alright! You’re okay now, we have you. My name is Clarke Griffin.” 

The boy, shaking, stared at her and stammered out, “B-B-Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.”

She smiled at him, “I’ll watch over you, Bellamy. You’re safe now, I promise.”

He fainted immediately after, and she moved the strand of hair out the way. Clarke went still when she saw a medallion around his neck. 

She inspected the shiny golden skull, and quickly realized what this meant. She whispered, her voice shaking a little, “you’re a pirate!”

She saw Collins coming over in her peripheral, and grabbed the necklace off him—protecting him. She hid it behind her as she stood up facing Collins as he asked: “Did he wake up at all?”

Clarke nodded, “his name is Bellamy Blake, but that’s all he told me before he fainted again.”

 _I will keep you safe, Bellamy Blake_ , she promised in her head—a vow she will keep for as long as she can.

Collins turned towards the crew, “take him below and take care of him, we have a little ways to go.”

Clarke stared at the gold, mesmerized. She looked up at a sudden noise and saw a faint, dark, broken ship, with a black flag in its mast going towards the horizon. She tilted her head, confused. 

And then she closed her eyes.

~~~~~

Clarke wakes up with a gasp, reeling from the vivid dream. It was seven years ago, but she never forgets any details. 

She tells herself it is because of the medallion still under the draw in her nightstand, but deep down she loves that memory for another reason completely.

That was the first day Bellamy Blake came into her life.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOOO ITS HERE GUYS. how we doing?
> 
> this idea was given to me by the tumblr account @nvermindiseeyou !! 
> 
> also, a huge thank you to @alexmaanes for always being her supportive, lovely self. 
> 
> and a thank you to @twinsarekeepers!! 
> 
> you guys rock🥺 (also, to everyone who hyped me up on tumblr, i adore all of you too!!)
> 
> so this is chapter one of who tf knows lmfao college just started again but hopefully i can get a chapter up once a week (probably on the weekends!). ill put it on my tumblr (@bellamyblakru ) when i post a chapter!!
> 
> i hope everyone is having a beautiful day/night💞
> 
> (title from linkin park’s waiting for the end bc ofc it is lmfao)


End file.
